


Weakness

by FaithlessBex



Series: Tumblr oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Feels, Gen, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment just before Lucifer was cast into Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> First written on my Raphael tumblr but editted and rewritten for here

He stands dutifully behind Michael - always dutiful, ever composed, rarely further than a step and a half behind his General and only a step to the side. He doesn't glance at the space on Michael's other side where Gabriel should be. Raphael's eyes are downcast as Lucifer is brought forward - the Morningstar's beauty untarnished by the chains on his wings or the taint that had settled over him during the War.

Lucifer stands proudly, undefeated even as Michael's reads out the crimes committed "against Heaven, against our Father" _and against me_ , Raphael is certain his elder brother adds in with a single disapproving look even as his voice echoes throughout the assembled Heaven. It's something only Michael was capable of doing, making every offense against God one personally against him.

Raphael looks up briefly and alarms sparks through the Healer. Lucifer's piercing gaze isn't on the General or the Pit he was to be cast into for all eternity, but on Raphael himself. An image forms in his mind, terrible and tempting and most likely Lucifer's fault.

_He sees himself slamming into Michael - he won't expect it, not from Raphael, not with the War over. He could send his dearest older brother toppling into the Pit meant for Lucifer, locking Michael away instead. Take Heaven with Lucifer, end all of the fighting once and for all. Bring peace to Heaven and Earth. Simple. Just one push is all it would take._

Tearing his gaze from Lucifer's, Raphael allows himself to settle back into the image of perfect obedience and duty. He doesn't see the cruel smirk marring the Morningstar's otherwise perfect face as eyes settle back to Michael. The unknowing Michael. Raphael wonders briefly, in his mind, if Lucifer will give him away before he banishes the thought. Of course not. Now he knows what Michael doesn't and that, at the very least, would probably count as a victory in the face of crushing defeat.


End file.
